Pheonix's Revenge
by HoRnIe DeMoN
Summary: An alternate version of what happened when Jean walked in on Emma and Scott in New X-Men. Will they accept punishment willingly? BDSM ff/fm I do not own theses charachters they belong to Marvel Comics. ENJOY!


Phoenix Revenge

Emma slowly unzipped the fiery red phoenix suit revealing her large milky white breasts, Scott watched in fascination his cock growing hard at the sight of her plentiful cleavage. "Oh Scott..." She moaned as he pulled off his shirt revealing his broad chest and washboard stomach. Light brown hairs dusted across his chest and she longed to run her fingers through it, "Your making me lose control. I'm going to explode with passion and fry the stars unless you touch me right this second!" Scott moved hesitantly towards her still unsure of what was happening, the only thing he was sure about was the painful hard on in his pants begging to be released. Emma reached out grabbed the top oh his pants pulling him closer. "Darling, I need you." She whispered just before pressing her lips to his stomach leaving feather light kisses all over his abdomen. "Eemmaaahh" Scott leaned over to kiss her but before he could someone loudly cleared their throat and it was not him or Emma.

"What do you think your doing with my husband?" Jean Grey asked in a deadly calm voice. "Jean I- I -it's not-"

" Ms Frost, I thought you had better manners."

"Jean there's really nothing -"

"I mean you could have at least asked, i'm not opposed to sharing."

"Jean look I- wait, what did you just say?"

"Scott if you wanted to have a threesome you should have just asked. I'm always up for trying new things."

He was shocked he didn't know what to think. He'd never thought of his wife in that way, never dreamed she would say something like this. He looked at Emma who was almost as shocked as he was. Everyone including her husband had thought of her as somewhat prudish. Emma had seen the woman's anger before though and knew there was passion buried deep inside of her.

"There is something I've always wanted to try … if it's okay with you Emma, Scott?" She asked coyly.

"What is that darling?" Emma asked curiously

"Well I've always wondered what it might be like to kiss another woman..." and without waiting for a response she leaned in and pressed her red lips against Emma's. Her lips were soft and sweet tasting. Emma resisted at first but soon found herself giving in. Jean grew more aggressive once she felt her give in and started to lightly lick at Emma's lips hoping to be let in.

Scott could not believe his eyes two of the hottest women he had ever met were making out right before his eyes! He couldn't help but reach for his throbbing cock and stroke it. His head was dripping with pre-cum as he watched his wife and his lover.

Emma was surprised by Jean, She never would have imagined she would be into women. She pretended to be so naive but Emma could tell that Jean was not a novice. Her tounge expertly stroked and coiled around her own and she knew just where to put her hands. One's first time is typically very awkward and Jean Grey knew exactly what she was doing. Emma allowed Jean to determine the pace, normally the White Queen never relinquished control but she was curious to see how far Jean would take things. Jean lips left Emma's mouth and moved onto her neck making Emma's pussy even more wet and throbbing.

"Emma..." Jean whispered, "Your a naughty girl trying to steal my husband, you deserve to be punished."

Before Emma could reply one of Jeans hands was on her pussy teasing her slit and her hole. Jean moved off of the bed and knelt on the floor so she would have better access to Em's tits. She slid two fingers inside her pussy and began to pump quickly in and out. Emma moaned with pleasure. If this was punishment she accepted it gladly. Then Jean bit hard on one of Emma's nipples.

"OW!" Emma screamed "What the hell?"

"I did say punishment, didn't I?" Then jean used her telekinesis to turn Emma around so her ass was facing her and spanked it hard. Emma was bound by Jeans powers.

"Not fair using your powers on me." Emma pouted trying to use her mental powers to coerce Jean into freeing her.

"What's not fair is leaving poor Scott out, after all your both guilty."

Jean left Emma telekeneticaly bound on the floor and made her way towards her husband. Scott stared into her fiery, lustful eyes, was this even his wife or was it the phoenix force controlling her? Jean lowered herself onto his throbbing dick and slid up and down moaning. "Mm mm oh yes. Don't you just wish you were me right now Em?"

Scott never knew he could be so aroused and confused at the same time. He wasn't entirely sure what was going on but one thing was sure he was going to cum buckets any second as long as Jean kept riding him.

Emma was trying hard to keep Jean out of her head it was bad enough she was being forced to watch her rival fuck the only man she ever really cared about.

"Why on earth would I ever want to be an obese bovine?" Her bindings tightened.

"Ts k don't you think you should at least try to be a little nicer to me all things considered?"

_I just need to distract her enough to break her concentration so I can get free._

"Darling, it's not my fault your husband isn't turned on by a corpse."

"Your a slut Emma and everyone knows it!" Jean left Scott lying on the bed and made her way over to Emma then slapped her hard across the face.

Emma saw Jeans hand coming toward her and quickly changed to her diamond form. But Jean hit her so hard a chunk of her face actually fell off!

Scott had had enough he desperately needed to cum and that was not going to happen with either of those two it seemed. He was trying to jerk it but with all the screaming and hitting he just couldn't concentrate. Lowering his glasses he shot at them a short optic blast forcing some distance. That caught their attention and they both stared at him.

"Girls there is plenty of me to go around I will be more than happy to please both of you there's really no need to fight. Why can't we all be friends?"

Both women were quiet for a moment, Emma spoke first.

"What you were doing to me earlier felt really good Jean, would you like me to return the favor?"

"While I would enjoy watching you two some more I'd like to get some too!"

"I have an idea, Scott you can fuck Jean from behind while I do wicked things to her with my mouth!"

Jean smiled "Okay let's see what you've got." She climbed on to the bed on her hands and knees, Scott entered her from behind filling her cunt in one hard thrust. "Aw you feel so good!"

Emma slid underneath them and began sucking and licking Jean's tits. One hand found its way to her clit and rubbed back n forth while the other began squeezing and caressing Scot's balls.

"Oooooohhhh my god" Emma smiled and squeezed a little harder. "Oh god Emma!" It was too much, between Jean's tight pussy and Emma crushing his balls. He pumped harder and harder! "Oh god, oh god girls- i'm gonna cum i'm gonna oooooooooooooohhhhhhhh!"

Jean cried out as Scot's hot cum poured into her she clenched her cunt hard around him to keep him from pulling out as her own orgasm rushed through her.

Emma moved her face underneath Jeans dripping hole and was showered in both of their cum. Scot's salty cum mingled with the sweet juices from Jean's pussy creating a unique and tasty blend that Emma couldn't get enough of.

"Mmmmm, That was fun!"


End file.
